Who wants to live forever?
by ilovetaylorlautnerforever09
Summary: rosalie leaves emmett to live with the volturi.will this cause war ? someone new joins the cullen family in a very strange way ... will they help emmett get over rosalie?
1. Eternal life was never really my thing

_Enternal life was never really my thing. Not without her, anyway._

There's a few things you should know. My name is Emmett Cullen. I have brown hair and brown eyes. I'm strong. I enjoy sports outdoors. And did I happen to mention that I'm a vampire?

How RIDICULOUS does that sound!? And on a _dating profile!!?? _What was going through Carslile's head when he set up this account, I don't know. But he was very strict about it.  
"Emmett just give it a try. I want you to be happy. Rosalie has been gone for nearly five months now; face it, its finished. I just want you to be happy. With someone else." He'd said sadly. Like I need his sympathy. I'm fine! I have my brothers; Jasper and Edward. My sisters, Bella and Alice. I'm FINE. I don't need Rosalie. That little blond bitch can just carry on with her life and I'll carry on with mine.

Easy.

Thats what I thought. But since Rosalie left, it hasn't been. Sure, I can fill up my time; wrestling with Jacob, babying Nessie, hunting again and again. Rosalie left ages ago. It wasn't my fault entirely. The Volturi (partially) turned up - that freak woman Jane and her twin Alec, that blond tall one Chelsea, and Demetri. I panicked. Carslile and the others were out hunting, but me and Rose had stayed at home. She persuaded me, and now I know why. Before I knew what was going on, she'd left with the Volturi, taking all my hope and happiness with her. Ugghhh. At least I have my family! She'll be left with the red-eyed ancient freaks from now on.

But Jasper has Alice. And Edward has Bella. Esme has Carslile. And me? I'm all alone. Its not THEIR faults, of course. They're being really surportive, but they can't look after me forever. They have their own lives and I have mine. Eternal life. These boring days that stretch on ahead of me, they'll go on forever they will. They flew past with Rosalie by my side. I never appreciated her enough, but what can I do now? Nothing. Eternal life was never really my thing. Not without her anyway.


	2. Its lucky us vampires have hard skin

_Its lucky us vampires have such hard skin, otherwise you'd never mend._

"...YOU GOT THE LOVE, YOU GOT THE LOVE ..."

Music blarred out from Alice's room. I pictured her dancing round with Jasper; pretty as she was, my sister was damn annoying sometimes!

"ALICE!" I called warningly. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't keep playing love songs over and over again. Depressing. I heard Alice's giggle and the music stopped for a nanosecond, before carrying on again. Anger whelmed up inside me as I stormed across the hall and knocked Alice's door down. OOps!  
"Emmett!" she said reproachfully; her and Jasper were in the middle of a complicated looking twirl. How you could fit salsa into rock love songs, I didn't know, but thats Alice for you- a complete mystery. An annoying one. Alice swooped down gracefully, paused the CD and in one quick movement, reattached the door.

"I did ask you to turn it down," I hissed, trying to keep my temper. Jasper quickly sidestepped in front of an anxious Alice. "Stop it, Emmett." Jasper growled. "Just because you're not happy doesn't mean anyone else isn't allowed to be." I let that one go; but its not my problem he's too protective of Alice. I turned to leave, but felt a light, white hand rest on my arm. "Its okay, Emmett." Alice's hand.

"It's okay to be angry." She spoke softly, and if vampires could make tears I would be streaming them. I grunted and half-turned my head to glance at her. I'd become such a wimp! I coughed. "Rosalie – can you see her? Is she okay?" I HAD to ask. Alice could see Rosalie's future, see if at least I couldn't make her happy, she would be happy. I sighed when Alice gave a tiny smile. "She's – she's with the Volturi still. She's not – not unhappy." Alice spoke the last words unwillingly. I knew she hated Rose being with the Volturi as much as I did. I knew that Alice never really loved Rosalie as a sister as much as Bella, but she missed her, I could tell. We all did.

"Emmett?" Alice was speaking again. I shook my head to regain focus. "Look." She didn't point, but I knew she meant the window. I reached outside and pulled it open immidently. "OOPS." Yanked it too hard, and the window pane smashed to the ground. Jasper laughed, and I ignored him and looked outside. It was a cold, December night; cloudy and dull. I was about to look questioningly at my sister when I saw it. Flakes of white drift from the sky – snow. It was beautiful. Cool and white and perfect. Just like Rosalie. A lump formed in my throat but I swallowed it down. I hadn't seen proper snow since maybe a decade or two back. I missed it; Alice knew I loved snow. Snowball fights and making snow-vampires, and warm blood after a fun day out.

I slowly looked back at Alice, who now stood holding hands with Jasper. They both smiled at me. She could see the future ... she'd know if I would be okay. If I would always be depressing and boring. I asked her hastily, then wished I hadn't. It sounded stupid. Like I was ... SCARED of not being okay. Of course I was gunna be okay! I was EMMETT CULLEN! But as I looked into Alice's eyes again,she told me : "Its lucky us vampires have such hard skin, otherwise you'd never mend." I laughed and so did Jasper. Nodding slightly at them, I left again. Remembering something, I called back - "SORRY ABOUT THE DOOR!" Everyone chuckled; Esme, Carslile, Edward, Bella and Nessie must've heard me downstairs.

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V**

I gazed into the blood red eyes of my lover. My boyfriend. My to-be husband. Alec.

"You are so beautiful," he told me, picking up my hand and stroking it. This agitated me somehow. It didn't hurt or anything – but Emmett had always grabbed my hand and swung it, making me laugh. It felt more comfortable. I pushed the thought out of my mind, but still couldn't focus. I missed him - Emmett - so much. And everyone else. Edward, Carslile, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Bella ... it broke my heart to leave Renesmee. She had grown so much - the body and mind of a seven year old, with chocolate ringlets and big brown eyes. But as much as I loved her, I loved Alec too. Italy was so much more romantic. It didn't feel like home yet, but it should do in time. I'm sure.

**ALICE'S P.O.V**

It was amazing in the snow- we forgot all out troubles and headed outside; snowball fights and making little snowmen for Renesmee, who looked so cute today in a little red designer coat... I had to do all the dressing-up now Rosalie had ran off. Emmett doesn't know this but she's missing us, home, Renesmee, and EMMETT. She loves Italy, but she loves us too. She's going to come back. She just doesn't know it yet.


	3. Nobody calls me SOME GIRL

_Nobody calls me SOME GIRL._

**EMMETT'S P.O.V **

Mmm, blood. The deer's eyes glazed over and it fell limp as I tucked into breakfast. It was so silent in the forrest; I hunted on my own, I have done since Rose went. Throwing aside the dead deer, I stood up and wiped my mouth on my sleeve and turned to go. But I suddenly caught a scent – a new one. Not a deer, not a monkjack. A vampire. Not Carslile or Edward or Esme – no-one in my family. Not Rosalie, I realized and my heart sank. The scent was coming closer, and I heard faint breath and visualized an unknown killer closing in.

"HELLO?" I called out, realizing how stupid I sounded.

"Hi." someone replied in an English accent. Whirling round, I saw someone leaning against a tree. A girl vampire; looked around 16. She had long dark hair, back in a pony tail. Black jeans and a red checked top – her eyes were a faded amber kind of colour, so I guessed she was a newborn on animal blood.

"Hi," I echoed warily. Newborns were normally very violent and paranoid, but this one looked calm and was even smiling.

"I'm Keezer," she informed me, looking friendly. She leaped over. "And you are?"

"Emmett, Emmett Cullen," I managed to answer, shaking her hand. Closer up she looked so beautiful.

"Oh hey, I was gonna get that one," she pouted, referring to the deer on the floor. I shrugged. "Oh well. Come with me to get one, will you Emmett? I'm useless at hunting!" A newborn useless at hunting!? I laughed at her. She rolled her eyes. "Come ON man I'm starving!" she grabbed my hand and it tingled at her touch. Maybe she had an electrocuting power she didn't know about yet. We ran through the trees until I picked up a scent of about two or three deer. "This way," I showed her. We crouched behind a tree, when she suddenly ran out and leapt at one of the deer. Watching her in wonder, I slowly approached her when she'd done. "You're a liar." I told her; not angrily, but questioningly. "You're a natural."

Keezer laughed. "Thanks. I guess I just wanted you to come. I like you, Emmett." I raised my eyebrows. "So are you from round here?" I asked her. She shrugged. "I dunno. I mean, I was created in England, but it was too sunny there. I was lonley too. I heard about Forkes and just wandered up here really."

"The one who made you didn't stay with you?" I asked, surprised. What a jerk!

"It was my boyfriend," Keezer said, laughing when I gaped at her. "I know. He bit me then broke up with me. I tried to go back to my family, but I ended up ... eating my step-mum." Keezer added notchantly.

She kept a straight-face, but her eyes were laughing. I didn't know what to say. "It doesn't matter," she giggled. "I didn't like her much anyway!" We laughed together, but something occurred to me ... "So you're on your own still?" She nodded. "I'd love to be part of a coven," she sighed, looking at the floor. This made me uncomfortable. Should I invite her to stay?

"Well, um ... it was nice meeting you Keezer." I turned to go.

"No wait!" she cried. "Emmett, I have nowhere to go!" I hesitated. I knew Carslile would welcome her with open arms. "Okay." I said eventually. Its not because I didn't want her to come, its just that there was something telling me Rosalie wouldn't approve. BUT ROSALIE WASN'T HERE! Pushing her out of my mind, I said to Keezer-

"Okay, come to mine." She smiled and it was like two magnets; she was drawing me towards her and she knew it. Laughing quietly at myself, I began home, with Keezer right behind me.

**KEEZER'S P.O.V**

We got to Emmett's massive house soon enough. I could tell Emmett was stalling, checking his pockets and running a hand through his hair. Yuuuum, he's so gorgeous!! Eventually it was me that opened the door and went in first. Climbing a flight of white stairs led me to a huge living room, where a load of vampires stood, staring at me.

"Er- hey everyone!" I said happily, waving. They all stared at me like I was a loonatic!

"Um, this is Keezer." Emmett mumbled from behind me. I nodded and waved again.

"Hi Keezer!" A little girl who looked around eight came forward and gave me a massive hug. Sweet.

"Hey girlie, whats your name?"

"Renesmee," she answered confidently. Like me, she didn't seem to be at all shy at meeting a stranger.

"Sorry, WHO, WHAT AND WHY!!?" A dark-haired girl ran forward and picked up was looking daggers at Emmett. "I mean, Alice warned us you were coming back with some girl, but -" What a cow!! I threw her a dirty look, then said loudly, "Oi everyone, I didn't ask to come here, Emmett OFFERED because I have NOWHERE else to go. But if I have to leave I'm making sure nobody calls me SOME GIRL! I'm NOT some girl I'm KEEZER. Got it? Good." It was silent. Then an older looking man with whitey-blond hair said softly, "Okay. Hello Keezer, I am Dr. Carslile Cullen. Emmett, its very kind of you to offer Keezer a home. Of course we would love it if you stayed Keezer," he added polietley. Finally, someone was talking sense! "Thanks." I smiled at him, then, sidestepping the gang of others, flopped down on the sofa. Feels like home already!


	4. She must really love him!

**EMMETT'S P.O.V**

So it looked like she was staying. And there's nothing we could do about it! She ended up sharing a room with Alice, who she got on the most with. Appart from me. We spent a lot of time together; she's only been here a week but we know eachother inside out. Since Rose left my life has been empty, but now Keezer's here its like she's filled it back up again. We have a laugh.

"Emmett a word." Bella said through gritted teeth. I hadn't noticed her – I was lying on my bed watching football. Anyway. I followed her outside in the garden, when she spoke.

"Emmett, you can't possibly let this little tart stay in our house any longer!" she exploded all of a sudden. "Its riddiculous! Painting Renesmee in make-up, flirting with you and Edward and Jasper, letting Carslile give her hundereds of dollars to shop with Alice! Its stupid! Tell her to LEAVE. NOW!" Woah.

"This isn't fair," I told her, surprised. I mean, I knew Bella and Keezer never saw eye-to-eye, but still ... "Renesmee wanted a make-over, and she loved it! And Alice did it too. And Keezer doesn't _flirt _with any of us, she just naturally gets along with everyone. Carslile pratically MADE her take that money to treat herself. So no, I am not telling her to leave. She's FUN. Do you not want me to be happy!?" Bella growled; picked up a nearby rock and smashed it into shreds.

"Of course I do!" she practically yelled. "But she's not going to make you happy, Rosalie is!" Her face went tight and I knew she suddenly regreted shouting that. "Emmett." she said, more calmly, "You know I love you – your my brother. But please. Don't let her become my sister." Grr.

"If you want her to go, ask Carslile." I told her, fighting to keep my voice down. "But he likes her, Alice likes her, we all do. She's staying." I turned to go. "Its only you that has a problem with her." I heard Bella sigh as I ran out into the forrest. I needed to chill out before going back into the house.

"Hey man." I stopped and someone caught up with me – Jacob my the smell of it.

"Hi." Then he reached me – I saw it wasn't Jake, it was Seth.

"You alright? You looked fustrated." Annoyingly accurate, this boy. I smiled wearily at him and nodded.

"Any word from Rosalie?" Seth asked seriously. I knew he hated Rosalie, as much as Jacob, but he didn't like seeing our number shrink, or any of us getting unhappy. He cares. He's gonna get hurt in later life.

"Nah." I swallowed. Seth nodded uncomfortably.

"You must miss her." I am NOT having this conversation!! "MM," I replied. "Anyway – I better go."

"Oh-yeah-yeah," Seth sighed, looking unhappy. "See ya around." he darted through the trees and out of sight, taking the smell with him. Pheeew. I chuckled to myself and turned to run back in the direction of home. I would just avoid Bella.

Reaching the farmiliar trees, I heard voices and slowed down. Alice and Bella by the sounds of it.

"- he just wouldn't listen to me. He never does." Bella!?

"Hey, he's confused right now," Alice hushed. "And so am I! What are we going to _do? _We can't just kick Keezer out; she's a sweet girl." Bella snorted. "But if she comes back ... and finds Keezer here ..."

"She might run off again," Alice finished. "But we have three weeks. Its not easy to run from Italy to America!"

"Rosalie must really love him," Bella muttered.

"Of course she does," Alice mused. "But the trouble is, so does Keezer."

Ohhh.

You know that feeling when your heart seems to just freeze over? If I was still human, mine would be doing that right now.


	5. Ok,now I'm confused

**ALICE'S P.O.V**

"AAH! KEEZER!" Bella's screech drummed in my ears from inside the house. Startled, I headed inside Bella usually took any minor opportunity to shout at Keezer. But when I saw why, I got her point.

Bella and Edward's house was covered in green and orange paint; splattered all over the walls, the windows, the door ... and standing there, looking sheepish and holding paint-sodden paintballing guns, stood Renesmee, Jacob ... and Keezer. Chunks of paint was on their clothes, hair, faces ...

"HOW DARE YOU!" Bella made a lunge for Keezer, but Jacob shot in front of her. "AND YOU!" Bella had stopped, but looked dangerously at Jacob now. "You have RUINED my house!"

"Bella, chill out. It will take ten minutes tops to clean off, I promise," I said soothingly, touching her arm.

"But Renesmee!" Bella half-sobbed, "Look at her HAIR!" To be honest, Keezer was worst off; she had ruined her designer hoodie, and her hair was completley green! She just laughed and rolled her eyes at Bella. "You worry too much," she giggled. "It will come out. We had fun today, didn't we Nessie?" Keezer crouched down to Renesmee's level and Nessie touched her face. "Sure we'll do it again sometime. With Jacob, yeah. Its a date." They grinned at eachother and Keezer slowly stood up again; face to face with Bella, who was fumming.

".." Bella snarled. Keezer shrugged. "I'll help you clean it," she offered. Bella growled in response. "GO AWAY! I don't want you here! I don't want you near my daughter, or Alice, or Emmett!" Keezer chuckled and stepped closer, so her and Bella were nose to nose. "What you gonna do about it?" she raised her eyebrows. "Cow." And Bella snapped.

**EMMETT'S P.O.V**

"I had no idea girls were so violent," I said, shocked, to my brothers that night. I had returned home (confused and surprised, I have to say), to find Bella and Keezer in a ball on the floor, wrestling. Alice trying to break them apart. Jacob saying, "Five bucks on your mum," to Renesmee. Awful. But quite fun, I have to say. Cat fights are always a laugh.

"Hm, Bella has always been fiesty, a fighter." Edward mused, "Even when she was human."

"Keezer is very forth-coming," Jasper put in. "Confident; says what she thinks. Bella simply disagreed." We all nodded.

"But Carslile is getting us to help convert the third dinning room into a room for Keezer; the one at the top of the house," Edward informed us, "You know – to keep her away from Bella." Me and Jasper sniggered. "Hey, Bella didn't mean to lunge at her!" Edward frowned. "Yeah we know." I sighed. Rosalie was coming into my mind again. I missed her so much it ached. Was she really coming back? And what about Keezer? Did she really love me? Was she going to stay? What would Rose do? So many questions-

"And not enough answers," Edward smiled, reading my mind. Jasper picked up quickly.

"If Rosalie comes back," he said quietly, "What are you going to do with Keezer? Let her stay?" I pictured Keezer, with her wicked, pretty smile and funny personality, and dark hair tied back and tight checked tops – meeting Rosalie; with her serious, beautiful face, her long, flowing blond hair, in her cream dresses and heavy jewlery.

"Something tells me they wouldn't be the best of friends," I said, trying to make a joke out of it.

"Or more importantly-" Jasper continued, lowering his voice, "- will you take Rosalie back?"

"What do you mean!?" I asked him.

"Look at what she's done to you," Edward said. "Left you, desserted you, chosen Alec, a flash life in Italy, above you. Her husband. Her other half. Her mate. Can you honestly say that you still love her 100% and you're willing to forgive her for everything?"

Okay, now I'm confused.


	6. The Volturi

BANG. The door – Keezer was home.

"Hey Keezer, you almost missed the big game!" I called, "Lions v Jets, remember? Thought you loved football?"

"Sorry Em." Keezer flitted through the door and flopped on the sofa next to me. "Hunting dragged out a bit longer than expected." I laughed, and we settled down just as the game started.

At first, me and Keezer were both sitting upright – but just before the first half ended, I dunno how – but Keezer was right next to me, leaning on me. Hm. What was I supposed to do now? Me and Rosalie never sat down and snuggled up like this ... she hated football. We were always laying down or standing up. Keezer faked a huge yawn (vampires don't get tired), and snuggled further into me. Where was I meant to put my arms? Round her? Eventually, after a few awkward minutes, I placed one arm gingerly round the back of the sofa, barely touching her; but I saw her smile and grab my hand – she brought it down to rest on her shoulder. It felt weird.

A good weird though. Natural. Comfy.

"Five bucks on the Jets," Keezer said suddenly, sounding sleepy.

"You're on!" I laughed. The Lions were up by five – there was no way the Jets could catch up!

The game was just starting again when I heard Esme fly up the stairs.

"Emmett, Keezer." She looked aplogetic. "So sorry for disturbing you – but you'd better come."

"Why?" Keezer asked, sitting up abrubtly. "Whats going on?"

Esme looked at her trainers and said - "Rosalie's here."

"WHAT?" I stood up, shocked. Rosalie, here? Alice didn't think she was coming for another week and a half!

"Rosalie? Who's Rosalie?" Keezer's face turned stony. Aaahh.

"Rosalie – well, she's my mate kind of ..." I mumbled.

"Your WHAT!?" Keezer yelled. "If she's your mate how come she hasn't been here the last four weeks?"

"She left." I told her, getting a bit angry now.

"SHE LEFT? What kind of mate was she?" Keezer stood up too and put her hands on her hips.

"Yes, okay Keezer she LEFT." I yelled furiously. Poor Esme; she stood awkwardly in the doorway. "Rosalie LEFT me because apparently I was NOTHING compared to Italy, and Alec, and the VOLTURI." Silence.

"Your mate ... left you ... for the Volturi?" Keezer said shakily. I nodded angrily. She had no right to scream at me. Keezer suddenly looked scared. Very scared. Esme cleared her throat.

"Well, see Emmett, that's the thing. Rosalie is here but she's not alone. The Volturi are with her."

"WHAT?" Me and Keezer shouted at the same time.

"Yes," Esme said sadly, "And its not even us they came to see. It's Keezer."

"What? Why?" I said, shocked.

Esme sniffed and I saw a single, clear tear run down her cheek. "They said something about killings in London, England. They think Keezer's a threat to us." Esme chocked and more tears spilled from her amber eyes. "Oh Emmett." She pulled me and Keezer into a tight hug. "Oh Keezer. They came to kill you."


	7. Regrets

"Keezer Cullen, the Volturi have decided on death as a punishment, caused by an outbreak of wild new-borns in London a year ago, with your involvement." Aro spoke in a drone, like he couldn't wait to kill her. Anger boiled inside me. "The punishment has been suspended due to you traveling, however Demetri picked up your scent. Before your death, we must know who to punnish. Are the Cullens involved with hiding you from justice?"

"No," Keezer said quickly. "But please, just -"

"That can easily be justified," Aro cut in. "Carslile, your hand." Carslile slid his hand into Aro's, and Aro nodded curtly and gave a wan smile.

"Innocent, as told."

"I'm innocent too!" Keezer cried. "Just take my hand, you'll see! It was Joe! He made us, a gang of us, convinced us it was right ... but I broke free you see, I didn't start it, I finnished it! I left before you even came to England, I swear!" I heard the pleading in her voice and pain overwhelmed me. She couldn't die, she couldn't!

"Master – shall I?" Jane stepped forward, looking at Keezer with longing. I growled.

"No need dear – not yet -" Aro gave a grim smile. "Guilty until proven innocent, Keezer – may I?" he indicated to her hand. Keezer smiled wanly and slid her hand into his – I know its ridduclous but I almost flt jealous. (!!).

"Ah." Aro closed his eyes slightly. "I see." he opened them again – blood red and shinning. "So not only you are innocent, but you know who was involved."

"Joe Maylien," Keezer said immidiently. "Emily Maylien – his sister. His creater – Amber – and her mate, Johan."

"Thank you," Aro said briefly. "And – not only are you planning to stay with the Cullens – but with a certain Cullen!" Aro laughed drily and let go of Keezer's hand, which fell limply to her side.

"WHAT?" Rosalie screeched. Alec wrapped his arm round her protectivley. "Do you mean that TART is with ... EMMETT?" She stared at us all coldly.

"Hey, I am not 'that tart!'" Keezer said indingnantly. "And I'm not WITH Emmett!" Rosalie hissed at her, and I saw Alec tighten his grip.

Keezer saw Rose getting angry; she smiled cheekily and said - "Not yet anyway." It was quiet but all of us heard. She laughed and so did I – I loved her so much. "Keezer," I said simply and she ran into my arms.

"NOOO!" Rosalie screamed; she'd snapped. She threw herself at Keezer, who fell from my arms.

"Rosalie!" Suddenly Carslile was there, wrapping his arms around his daughter – ex-daughter, sorry – pulling her away. "Violence won't solve anything!"

"Indeed, brother." Aro said seriously. "Rosalie, tighten yourself up immidently. I will not have you tarnishing our family reputation."

Rosalie spat at the ground and wrenched free of Carslile's grip.

"Family! You're not my family!" She turned back to Carslile. "I want to come home -" her lip trembled. "- Dad."

"What? NO!" Keezer bellowed, leaping up. "No! I'M with Emmett now!"

"YOU ARE NOT!" Rosalie screeched. She tried to jump at Keezer again, but I was there, blocking her way. "Rosalie." I said calmly, and looked into her eyes. They were amber – she had obviously been on human blood. "Stop it. Listen to Carslile – violence is not going to solve anything."

"Emmett," she said shakily. "Emmmmetttt." she wrapped her arms around me tightly. For a moment, I wanted to hug her back – but then I came to my senses.

".." Alec charged out of nowhere. He tried to pull Rosalie away.

"Nooo," Rosalie moaned softly, but let herself be taken.

"Hey man, she came onto me!" I cried.

"Brother, we must go," Jane tugged at her brother. "Come Rosalie. Aro does not want us to fight." Alec gave me a muderous look and grabbed Rosalie's hand. "Come on, love." Rosalie snatched her hand back. "Emmett-" she began.

"Rosalie, we're going," Chelsea said in a clipped voice; she hadn't spoke before now, and her voice was sharp. "Don't be dragged down. Come home with us." Rosalie didn't move. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she stared into my eyes. I saw something there. Regret.


	8. Ｔｈｅ　ｋｉｓｓ

It all happened very quickly from then. Rosalie, the little bimbo actress she is, ran into Esme's arm, the Volturi left, (with a furious Alec), and Rosalie bagged the spare room, hugs and kisses, and Renesmee in her arms. She was upstairs now, getting 'changed'. I took my chance and cornered Esme and Carslile in the kitchen.

"I can't BELIEVE we're letting her stay!" I roared.

"Shh, Emmett, she's only a few flights up," Esme whispered.

"So whats going on now? We're letting her back into our lives because of some trashy fake tears? Well I am NOT getting back together with her." I moaned. Ever. I have Keezer now! Who is standing right behind me, just come out the bath, wearing a black and white silky dressing gown of Alice's. I've never been so pleased to see her – I need backup on this!!

"Emmett's got a point," Keezer smiled lovingly at me. "If we let her back, she might try and break us up."

"Emmett, think of all the history," Carslile argued quietly. "You loved her. She loves you – she's my daughter, and I love her very much. I cannot leave her, abandon her, turn her away from her own home!"

"Her home is in Italy." I pointed out through gritted teeth.

"Her true home is here," Esme said firmly. "And anyway, everyone is happy to have their sister back." I snorted.

"Even if you're not getting back together, she's staying," Carslile put his foot down. Great.

"Come on babe, its not that bad," Keezer pouted, following me as I stormed out the kitchen.

"It is," I groaned. Keezer held my hand comfortingly. "Babe, I hate her more than you do right now, but she will go soon, I know she will." she said.

"She'd better," I grumbled. "In fact, I'm going to go talk to her right NOW."

"Alright, well I'll come too," Keezer said eagerly.

"NO!" I shouted. Oops. "I mean, no," I said, slightly more calm. "Don't worry, I don't want you there when I tear her head off. Go and hunt with Alice and Jazz or something. I'll see you later."

"Ok babe." she kissed me. "I'll just get dressed, then go." I nodded and flopped down on the sofa. Keezer came down a minute or two later. She was dressed (in skinny jeans, a green hoodie and boots), and with Alice, Jaz, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Carslile and Esme. Right ....

"We're all going," Keezer informed me. "See you in an hour or two?" I nodded. Now to deal with the bimbo. I went upstairs slowly, and knocked hesitantly on the door.

"Come in," said a voice silkily. I took a deep breath and went inside.

Usually a spare room, Rosalie had already given it a ROSE makeover. The walls were cream and peach, the double bed straight and made, with light orange pillows and throw-overs. There was a stylish white desk and chair overlooking the garden. A white bookshelf was crowded with thick hardback books, and a vase of white lilies stood on the window sill. Rosalie herself was dressed in a white mini dress, green shoes, green bangles and a heavy green necklace. Her hair was back in low bunches. She looked great, I hated to say. Definetly not her normal style, but it suited her.

"Hi Emmett," she smiled nervously. Annoyingly, I didn't feel angry. Just – kind of happy. "Hey Rose," I greeted her quietly. "How have you been?" She sighed. "I've been ... okay. And yourself?"

"I've been -" I swallowed. "I was broken. Boring. Selfish. An idiot. You made me like that." I glared at her, but I still wasn't angry. Just disappointed. She looked at the floor, her smile gone. "But then Keezer came along," I continued. "And she brought laughs and fun back – she brought _me _back." Rosalie's head looked up sharply.

"No Emmett," she moaned softly. "She didn't. _I _did. I am so sorry for what I've done to you. But I'm back now. It can be like it used to be." I shook my head. "I have Keezer now."

she sighed quietly.

"Who am I supposed to have?"  
I opened my mouth, but didn't know what to say. My brain had frozen temporarily. I loved Rose so much – and I loved Keezer too. "I love you Emmett," Rose said suddenly up close. She took my hand. "We were made for eachother." I looked into her eyes – pleading yet confident. "Maybe," I answered finally.

"_Definetly." _Rosalie said firmly. She was so close our noses touched. "I love you," she repeated. She let go of my hand and wrapped her arms around me. "I've missed you so much its unbeliveable." She reached up and her lips met mine – we kissed. And that was it. All the feelings; my anger when Rosalie first left; my depression when she had been gone; my love for her; my love for Keezer; my loyalty to my family; my anger at the Volturi; the pain when I turned into a vampire; my shock when Rosalie returned ... it all rushed back to me.

I didn't know what to do. So I kissed her back.  
Her hands pulled off my shirt and her kisses became stronger. I missed her. So much. Suddenly there was a door slam and I pulled away immidently. They were back! I had to stop ... Rosalie's arm stayed firmly round my waist and she kissed me again. There was a gasp from the doorway.

Someone was there.

Someone had seen that kiss.

**NOTE: right, I've left you on a cliffhanger here!  
who do you think saw the kiss? Before reading the next chapter (and cheating!) review and tell me WHO YOU THINK SAW ROSE & EMMETT'S KISS!! I will give you a clue, its out of the following-  
*Bella, *Renesmee, *Esme, *Alice, *Carslile.  
no cheating ;)  
**


	9. Loved up

Someone made a small noise like "uuh?". I didn't know what to do. I stood, frozen. Rosalie's arms stiffened and dropped to her side. I just looked at her. She gave a half-hearted smile. I couldn't return it. I couldn't turn round, to see who was there. So I just stared at Rosalie. For what seemed like forever.

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V**

"Umm..." I looked over Emmett's shoulder. Standing in the doorway was Alice. "Hi ... Alice ..." I said weakly. "Umm ... nice hunting ?..." Alice just stared at me, shocked.

"Rosalie," she said eventually. "I cannot believe you." What have I done?! "Pouncing on Emmett like that, when he was weak, vunerable!"

"Hey, he came on to me," I began.

"THATS A LIE!" roared Emmett, suddenly coming out of his trance. "Alice is right Rose and you know it." he turned his back on me and picked up his shirt, shoved it back on and looked at Alice.

"Alice," he said in a low voice. "This was just a mistake, right? A one – time thing. Keep it to yourself, yeah?" Alice sighed.

"Edward knows, obviously," she said drily, not looking at him. "And pretty soon everyone will, what with everyone's gifts and what not."

"Please Alice!" he touched her arm lightly.

"I am not going to tell anyone," Alice said colourlessly. "But if this EVER happens again-" she broke off threataningly. She turned to leave. "Oh, Emmett-" she called back. "If I was you, I'd tell Keezer myself. Just a little gift I have." she left, and slammed the door behind her.

**EMMETT'S P.O.V**

"I cannot believe you!" I yelled at Rosalie, once Alice had left.

"You wanted it as much as I did!" Rose sang back. I grabbed her by the shoulders furiously. "Rosalie. Get it in your thick blond head. Its OVER. There is no more US. You made sure of that." I turned to leave, fumming. What had she done!?

"Emmett," Rosalie gasped, and I turned back to see her crying – typical. "Emmett I'm sorry. I love you so much, I guess..." she trailed off, sniffling. I felt a stab of guilt.

"You'll find someone else, Rosalie," I said gently. "You're beatiful and fun and -"

"What if I don't want anyone else, Emmett?" Rosalie sniffed, looking right into my eyes.

"Well ..." I struggled. "Thats what I first thought when you left." she stopped snivelling. "I mean, I thought that you would come back and love me again. But when you didn't, I learnt to move on. And a brilliant girl came into my life, like magic." She went and sat on the bed, and I joined her. "I guess anything's possible when your a vampire," I smiled. "And now its your turn, Rosalie. Move on, find someone great for you, just like I did. We can stay friends, promise." She sniffed. "Are you sure this is what you want, Emmett?" she asked finally.

"Its what you want as well," I reminded her. Rose nodded.

"Well..." I said awakwardly. "I'd better find Keezer..." Rosalie nodded and I stood up.

"Thanks Emmett," Rose smiled. "For everything." She was so beautiful. And I love her. But not in that way. I love her as a friend, and thats all she will ever be now.

Now to find Keezer – before its too late.


	10. ＣＯＮＦＥＳＳＩＯＮ

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V**

I knew Emmett was right. I had to move on. Although I loved him, I I loved him so much I didn't care if he was mine or not anymore. I just wanted him to be happy. And for that reason, I had to talk to Keezer. Tell her about that kiss myself. I straightened myself up, and went downstairs. Keezer, Jasper and Alice were watching How Clean Is Your House? on TV.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked casually.

"I thought he was with you." Keezer looked up worridley.

"He's out," Jasper said quietly. "Gone for a walk." Keezer looked puzzled, but Alice just squeezed Jasper's hand and stayed silent.

"Keezer-" I broke off. Then tried again. "Can I have a word?" Keezer looked like she'd rather die. "Yeah – there's your word." she smirked. Alice gave Keezer raised eyebrows until Keezer stood up. "Fine," she growled. "Where?" I gestured upstairs and she moaned but followed me up to my new bedroom. I closed the door behind her.

"Sit down," I offered, pointing to the bed. She shook her head suspiciously, and folded her arms.

"Ok blondie, whats all this about?" she demanded. I sighed.

"Well ... Emmett loves you, very much." I said carefully. "Just remember that. He is kind and funny and caring, and you have all the luck in the world to have him right now." I realized I was sounding a little bitter, so I tried to smile then continued, "And he deserves someone who will love him, and trust him, and understand that none of this is his fault."

"What's his fault?" Keezer snapped quickly.

"Me and Emmett – we kissed. We were kissing a minute ago." I told her gently. Keezer's mouth dropped open, then she quicky frowned.

"No you didn't!" she shouted. "You liar!"

"Keezer I'm not ly-"

"Yes you are! I can't believe you! You waltz back here like nothing's wrong, after God knows how many months, leaving Emmett totally broken hearted!" she ranted.

"KEEZER SHUT UP!" I screamed. Keezer glared at me, looking slightly shocked. "Its true!" I went on loudly. "We kissed. But I want you to know that-that-" I broke off and sighed. My voice went back to normal. "It was my fault. I totally came on to him. He was helpless, he couldn't pull away. He didn't want me. Not like I wanted him.

Afterwards, he was furious with me. He was so scared you'd leave him. He regreted it so much, I could tell. He loves you."

Keezer's eyes rolled back and her mouth twitched.

"I don't – I won't-" she stuttered. Then burst into tears.

I was in shock. Keezer, crying?  
"Keezer stop that!" I said feebly.

"I don't get it!" she sobbed. "Why?" I didn''t know what she was going on about, so I grabbed a box of tissues and handed them to her. She grunted and wiped away her tears.

"Th-" she began then narrowed her eyes at me. "So this was just a one-off?"

"_Yes!" _I said loudly. "Yes! You could tell how much he hated it, he kept pulling away, but I kept pulling him back..." She licked her lips thoughtfully.

"So this whole thing is _your _fault?" she asked.

"YES!" I practically yelled triumphantly. Was she going to forgive Emmett now? "I – mean – yes," I said, calming down. "All my fault." She looked at me for a moment. Then slapped me round the face.


	11. Sitting by the window

**ESME'S P.O.V**

Keezer left last night. As soon as Emmett had returned, they had spoke privatley for a while – I'm not going into details – but Keezer stormed out a while later. Emmett raced after her, begging for her to come back. But failed. It hurt so much to hear my baby boy cry. He sobbed unshamedly when he returned – we were all so shocked. Emmett, crying? It hurt too to see Keezer, the funny, lively girl I considered now a daughter – leave. It ached so much. Later on, Alice told me everything-about why Keezer had left. I personally think Emmett deserves a second chance, but I cannot judge. Keezer's decision is her own, and I will not force her to return, and nor will Carslile, I am sure of that. But its not fair on Emmett. Not fair at all.

_Three Weeks Later..._

**ROSALIE'S P.O.V**

Its been three weeks now, and no-one knows when Keezer is coming back, or even if she is at all. Emmett is wandering round like a dead person; Alice is really quiet; Esme sits crying half the time and even Bella seems slightly down. Renesmee sits by the window every morning and every evening, awaiting her favourite aunt's return home. Yeah, yeah, I confess- Kezeer's her favourite aunt, you can tell. Anyway, I've decided-it was me that made Keezer leave, and its me that will bring her back.

I set off that morning, tracing her faint scent (Channel No.5, palma violets and hairspray mainly), all the way down, up, round, left, right, centre. In fact, it took my all day and I ended up in New York. Right up to Central Park – and there she was, sitting on a bench. Keezer. Wearing a long blue checked dress, a chunky black belt, and leggings. Blue converses and her hair was in little plaits. Her eyes were browny-orange, her face protrayed boredom. Her leggs were crossed and she had ear-phones in- she was listening to her ipod. Her feet tapped to the beat. Then she smelt me. She looked up. Her eyes narrowed.

"Hi," I said gently. I walked up to her and raised an eyebrow- she could hear me but she pretended she couldn't, listening to the music. I moaned and pulled an earplug out.

"Hey!" she said crossly, taking the other one out too. "I don't want to talk to you, Rosalie Hale. I don't even want to look at you right now."

"I'm sorry Keezer," I said patiently, but feeling a little angry. "Hear me out. I didn't come here to force you home. I came here to tell you what's been going on since you left.

"Emmett hasn't hunted at all, and his eyes are black. All he does is wander round the house all day, looking but not seeing, hearing but not listening. He never speaks, he never sings, he never jokes around or puts in his opinion. He refuses to sit on the sofa, and doesn't watch football games anymore. He sits by the window all the time, gazing out, hoping you're ok. When he goes out, he calls your name, sings your name, screams your name. Its like he's tired but he can't sleep- hungry but he can't eat." I looked at her gently. Keezer's lip trembled. "And Alice is so quiet all the time. She doesn't get excited anymore, she hasn't been shopping since you left. Jasper sometimes sits in your bedroom for hours, listening to your music. Esme sat and cried for an hour when you left, and Carslile nearly did too. Edward and Bella miss having their house trashed- and Renesmee sits by the window, waiting for her favourite auntie. She misses paintballing and dressing up." Keezer's eyes glazed over.

"They can live without me," she whispered hoarsley.

I shook my head. "Well, maybe I can," I admitted. "And Bella and Edward, and Jasper and Alice, maybe even Esme and Carslile. But Emmett can't. No way. He's like a dead man."

Keezer stood up. "He doesn't want me back and neither do you." I stood up too. "YES HE DOES! He wants you so bad he cried when you left – Emmett cried! He never cries! He misses you. He wants you back, we all do."

Keezer sighed.

"How do I know Emmett's not going to cheat on me again?"

"I know Emmett," I said firmly. "He'd rather die than hurt you again." Keezer thought for a moment then shrugged and smiled. "Ok I'm in. If it means that much to you," she winked.


	12. Coming home?

Me and Keezer got home at 11:45 pm that night. We arrived to find Bella and Edward out hunting, Resnesmee asleep on Jacob, Esme and Carslile upstairs and Alice, Jazz and Emmett in the living room.

"HEY EVERYBODY I'M HOOMEE!" Keezer screeched as soon as we arrived. I shoved my fingers in my ears.

"Keezer!" I groaned. She stuck her tongue out and raced upstairs. You know, I really will regret this!

**KEEZER'S P.O.V**

I left the blond bitch whinning and went upstairs. Emmett was standing up, looking – well shocked. No other word for it.

"KEEZER?" he bellowed.

"Thats my name baby." I winked. I blew Alice and Jasper a kiss then raced up to Emmett – he pulled me into a massive bear hug. I smelled his sweet smell and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I've missed you sooo much," Emmett said in a strangled voice.

"I've missed you to," I sang happily. I pulled him in for a kiss.

"Auntie Keezer?" Renesmee yelled – oops, she'd woken up. Oh well, the more the merrier I guess. I rolled my eyes at Emmett then scooped up the little bundle of silk pyjamas and curly brown hair that'd just leaped at me.

"Hey Nessie, how are you sweetheart?" I kissed her head and she giggled. "Ok, but its been no fun without you," she pouted, putting her hand on my face – I saw glimses of her sitting by the window, Emmett not hunting or talking, being bored everyday.

"Well I'm back now!" I laughed, sticking my tongue out at her. "And we'll go Laser Quaser tomorrow, yeah?"

"Promise?"

"I promise," I vowed. Nessie laughed and clapped her hands. I patted her on the head then set her down.

"Oh Keezer honey, we thought we heard you!" Esme and Carslile had come; Esme's eyes were filled with tears and she pulled me into a massive hug. "How've you been?"

"I've been ok, tah, you?" I asked. Carslile laughed weakly.

"Good to have you back," he smiled. "Planning on staying this time?"

"Yep-i-mundoes," I laughed.

"Keezer." Emmett sniffed. His eyes were watering. "Thank you."

"Emmeeee, don't cry!" I chuckled, grabbing his hand and swinging it. "And if you want to thank someone ..." I can't BELIEVE I'm gunna say this but ... "Thank Rosalie. She's the one who tracked me down, persuaded me to come back. And now – here I am!" I grinned.

"Thats great!" My fave sister Ally came and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Missed you, Key." Key!?

"Ahaha, missed you too Alley," I mocked her. I turned to Jasper. "Hey Jaz-mobile." He chuckled. "How've you been?"

"I've been ... keeping," I said carefully. "You?"

"Ditto," Jasper smiled.

"Well, we'll be alright now we're together," I told him.

"Keezer?"

Edward and Bella were back. Rose was with them. Bella looked like someone had slapped her – Edward gave me a great big smile.

"How've you been, Keys?" he laughed and put me in a jokey headlock. I slapped him playfully. "Alright tah," I grinned then wrestled free.

"Ahh, I can't wait to play paintballing and wreck your house again!" I teased- Bella growled and Ed laughed.

"You're definetley staying, then?" Esme asked hopefully.

"Sure! I'll stick around." I said loudly. Rosalie snorted and I turned to look at her sickly beautiful, but twisted face. "I'll be here long after you've gone – sister," I added sweetly.

"I am not going anywhere," she said through gritted teeth.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "We'll see."


	13. Kiss me through the phone

**EMMETT'S P.O.V**

The family re-union was become a cat fight – a three way abuse cat fight. Between Bella, Rosalie ... and of course, Keezer.

"I am not going anywhere, little bitch!" Bella snarled. "Unlike you, I don't just leave because I'm a selfish litte-"

"Shush Bella!" Rosalie said, looking shocked. "She had a perfectly good reason to-"

"I don't need your help!" Keezer screeched, not taking her eyes off Bella. "It was all your fault. And ISOBELLA, I am less selfish than you! And so is Rosalie, actually. She wants Emmett to be happy, and you don't! You don't care about your OWN BROTHER."

"That is quite enough." Esme said a low voice. "Just go up to your rooms for a while." She sank down into a chair and put her head in her hand.

"Mother-"

"Esme-"

"Noooo," Esme moaned softly. "Go upstairs, all of you." Keezer through a dirty look at Bella, swung her rucksack onto her back and legged it upstairs. I followed her immidently.

"I am so sorry about that," I said quickly, shutting the door. "It was so unfair of Bella to-"

"Doesn't matter." Keezer had her back to me, facing out the window. "Bimboes in every family." She turned and gave me a twisted smile. "Whats up?" I asked immidently. Something deffo wasn't right.

"Nothing," Keezer lied. She picked up her rucsack and opened the front pocket. She slid out the sleek, black iphone (a gift from Carslile) and pressed it. She then held it to her ear.

"Who're you calling?" I asked worridly.

"Monty," she answered in a hush voice, turning away, waiting for someone to answer.

"Who's Monty?" I said immidently. Monty? Monty? I'd never heard of him. Who was he? Was he someone-

"I met him in New York," Keezer said, confirming the worst. Her voice suddenly went higher and louder. "Hey Monty! How are you sweetie? Yeah, yeah I'm 'kay. Well, the bitch had a go but there's nothing new there! So ... what? Well, yeah. I'll ask..." she looked uneasily over her shoulder at me. "Mmm, how's the gang? Really?" She laughed and my stomach swooped – she was laughing. Whilst wrapping her hair round her finger and biting her lip. She'd never looked so beautiful – and so loved up. Loved up. Flirting. With this guy?! Must be. Anger washed over me and it took all my self-control to not grab the stupid phone out of her hands and rip it into shreds. Instead, I vented my feelings at a nearby chest of draws. I sank my teeth into them and broke it in half.

" ... er, Monty hun, I'll call you back. Em's acting weird. See you." Keezer raised her eyebrow and hung up. I froze, still crouched over the wrekage of wood.

"Urm ... what was that all about?" she asked cautiously. Ohh crap. I slowly withdrew from the pile of wood and splinters.

"I could ask you the same question," I said finally. "Who's Monty?"

"Oh, just a mate I met in New York." she answered casually.

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy," she laughed.

"Whats he like?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, a RIGHT laugh!" Keezer giggled. "Dark-skinned, crazy brown hair. He hangs round with Loretta and Madison. He is THE funniest guy EVER. You so have to meet him, Em, you'd love him!" She babbled. Grr. "Ohyeah, Em ..." she faltered. "There's something ... well, Monty doesn't have anywhere to go. So I kinda said he could come... here?"

WHAT!?!


	14. Visitors?

I don't know how it happened, or when. But straight after Keezer had asked if Monty could stay, she flung herself at me.

"Thanks Em, thanks so much!" and she'd raced downstairs. That was that.

I hadn't officially said yes or anything, that was the point. But Keezer knew how to get round me, she knew she'd get what she wanted anyway. But why would she want some weirdo to stay here? Does she like him? Fancy him?

Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. She did say he was only a mate. Oh shut up, brain. I'm just encouraging myself.

**KEEZER'S P.O.V**

At 6.p.m, two days after I was back, there was a knock at the door.

And there he was! Monty! Standing tall and strong, smiling cheekily. Carrying a little brown suitcase, traditonal-style. Behind him stood the Loretta and Maddie, looking slightly worried.

"Hey babes!" I squealed and pulled Monty into a massive bear hug. I smelt his scent- like fruity and alcoholy. I missed that smell.

"Baby K! How are you, sweetheart?" Monty asked joyfully, pulling away. We high-fived eachother and grinned.

"How have you been, Keezer?" Loretta asked. She sounded strangely bashfull. Loretta is tall, with long brown hair which is very curley. That night she was wearing a black pencil skirt and red strappy top. Maddie was basically the opposite – grey tracksuite bottoms, a purple hoodie and black low-rise converses. I've always thought Mads was a bit of a chav. I don't really like her that much.

"I've been great thanks, Lorrie. And you?"

"We've been keeping," Loretta smiled half-heartedly.

"And I'VE been sound, tah for askin'!" Madison said loudly. "Well let us in then, ya tarty fool." she shoved a giant red handbag (which soooo clashed with her outfit) into my arms and pushed past me into the house. Loretta followed.

"Sorry about her," Monty said in a low voice, grabbing my hand and closing the door as we followed them in. "You know Mads. And she's been getting pretty mean since you left." I shrugged.

"Its 'kay. Lets go up." I dumped the bags in the hall and showed everyone upstairs.

"Here's the kicthen, dinning room ... living room. Ok, everyone meet everyone, I guess..." I'd shown Monty, Loretta and Mads up in the living room, where everyone was. The Cullens stood, mesmirised.

"Alright dudes?" Madison asked loudly.

"Hello," Carslile said warmly. "You must be Madison, Loretta and Monty? Welcome."

"Hi," Monty smiled, shaking Carslile's hand. "Yeah, I'm Monty. Thanks for letting us stay for a while."

"Its really no problem." Esme said kindly, shaking everyone's hand. "I'm Esme," she added. "Nice to meet you. And this is my family." she gestured to everyone around her.

"Hey I'm Keezer's sister, Alice. You can call me Ally." Alice sung, pulling Monty into a hug, then Loretta, then Madison.

"So," I said, filling in the silence as everyone stared at eachother. "This is Jasper – Edward – Rosalie, and Emmett. He's mine," I winked, flitting to Emmett's side. He wrapped his arm round me tightly.

"And I'm Bella," the cow said, obviously annoyed I 'forgot' her. Haha.

"Me and Keezer don't get on," the cow added. "But I'm sure we can be friends." I snorted.

"Shut it, Keezer!" Bella said loudly. RIGHT.

"You know, you're talking but all I can hear is mooooooo." I laughed. "C'mon, me and Emmett can show you your rooms," I said to Monty, Loretta and Mads, who were all sniggering.

I showed them all to their rooms, then went to shower. Before I did, I snuck into Bella's house and took her shampoo, conditioner and body scrub. She hates it when I do that. Halfway though shampooing my hair (with Bella's bubblegum shampoo), a thought struck me. Bella had brown hair. _I _had brown hair. Sheesh! I didn't want us to be too alike! Nooo, what if people thought I looked like Bella? That we were RELATED or something!? AAAH! Worst nightmare! Right, thats sorted then. I'm going to the hairdressers staright away in the morning.


	15. A New Look

** EMMETT'S P.O.V**

Keezer strode in, two hours late, and flopped down on the sofa.

"Who won?" she grinned. Her hair was up in a pony tail and she was wearing a faded baseball cap.

"Where have you been?" I thundered.

"Sorry Em, we took Nez out for a bit," she said cheerfully.

"The game started two hours ago!" I ranted. "And who's Nez?"

"Renesmee," Keezer said. I snorted. Bella has a problem with people calling her daughter Nessie, let alone Nez.

"And anyway, I have something to show you!" Keezer said excitedly. "Brown is boring boring, soo..." she flung of the cap and yanked the pony tail loose.

"Taah-daah!"

Keezer's beautiful dark-chocolate hair, now had dark blue streaks in it. Dyed blue streaks. Starting from the top of her head, all the way down. Blue. Highlights.

"What d'you think?" she asked, her eyes shinning.

I started to laugh. "You like like half-vampire half-smurf!" I chuckled. Keezer frowned at me then started laughing too.

"Well, brown is boring!" she giggled.

"You suited brown," I told her. She looked slightly dis-heartned. Oops. "But you're still the prettiest girl I know," I added, grinning. And thats the truth. "Love you," I said seriously. Keezer blew me a kiss. "Love ya more."

** ROSALIE'S P.O.V **

"There you are Renesmee darling, you look fabulous." I steered Renesmee gently by the shoulders until she was standing in front of the full-length mirror. Tonight was the night of her first school disco at Forkes Primary. It was only an hour – and a half long party in a school hall, with less than 100 kids going, but Renesmee was so excited! Although she's only four, bless her, she's in year 3 due to her appearence/brains. Me, Alice, Bella and Keezer had been dressing her for the last hour and a half. We need to drop her off in fifteen minutes – the disco is from 6:30 – 8:00 pm.

"Oh, my baby, you look so grown up!" Bella gushed admiringly from the bed where her and Alice were sitting, going through discarded outfits.

"FOUND THE SHOES!" Keezer bellowed and raced back inside my bedroom. She handed Alice a little pair of black 'heels' (tiny, baby wedges), who 'ooh'ed at them and handed them to me (Keezer refuses to touch me or Bella still – she said she'd catch mad cow disease).

"Ohh, Nez, you look sexy!" Keezer laughed, catching sight of Nessie. Renesmee's face lit up. "Really, auntie Keys, do I?"

"NO!" Bella thundered. "Little girls don't look sexy." she glared at Keezer, who shrugged and winked at Nessie. "I think you do," Keezer said in a loud whisper. Renesmee giggled.

"Thats enough!" I snarled. Keezer rolled her eyes.

"Do I really look pretty, Ally?" Renesmee asked Alice.

"You look more than pretty, Nessie," Alice said softly, sliding off the bed and giving her a hug. "More than sexy, more than grown-up, more fabulous. You look stunning, sweetheart."

"Bit of an over-statement," Keezer grumbled, rolling her eyes. I shot her a dirty look, and luckily Renesmee didn't hear, as she was too busy putting on her shoes.

Tonight she was wearing a deep blue strappy dress, quite frilly, but also slender. Her hair was straightened, back in a quiff, and sprayed with glitter. Her chocolate eyes were outlined with mascara, and she had sparkly pink lipgloss on too. She had sliver bangles up one arm, and a silver locket round her neck.

"You have fun tonight, Nez," Keezer said. "No drinking, no drugs, no more than kissing with a boy-"

"Thats enough, Keezer!" Bella snapped.

"What? Look at her tonight, she's so gorgeous she'll have any boy falling at her feet-" Keezer winked at Renesmee, who giggled.

"She looks older than eight," Alice put in.

"Really? Do you think she looks too tarty? Oh no, lets put her in the orange dress instead, quick!" Bella said worridley.

"Ew, Bells, not the orange one," Keezer said, wrinkling her nose. I had to agree with Keezer on this one. The orange dress was floor-length, a horrible faded yellowy-orange, frilly at the top and puffy at the bottom.

"No mum, I like this one," Nessie smiled confidently. "I have to go soon."

"Yes baby, I know." Bella smiled wearily. "Just one photo-?" Renesmee sighed and nodded – Bella laughed and reached for the camera.

She took several shots on Renesmee, then one of Alice, one of me.

"Rose, can you take one of me and my big baby-girl?" Bella asked, handing me the camera.

"Sure," I said, taking it. "Say cheese, Nessie!" Renesmee giggled and my finger was a milimeter away from the button.

"NUUU!" Keezer had leapt in front of Bella and Renesmee, fingers pulling each side of her mouth, making it open, her tongue sticking out. She had crossed her eyes and blew out her cheeks.

'SNAP'. I had no time to stop my finger – the picture was taken, a perfect image of Keezer pulling a disgusting face, and a sliver of Bella's shocked frown in the backround. Alice started to laugh, and Renesmee was already in hysterics. I saw Bella give a small smile, and Keezer was rolling on the floor now, laughing. I had to give it to her, Keezer was funny. I couldn't help myself – I laughed too.


	16. Bubblegum

** BELLA'S P.O.V **

I went for a shower to cool down, but SOMEONE had taken my shampoo.

"Edwaaaard!" I called. "Stop buying bubblegum shampoo!" I heard Edward chuckle, then Nessie walked in.

"Hey baby girl," I said softly, all my anger washed away as my little girl walked into the bedroom. She was only four years old, but had the appearance of an eight year old. Her soft brown ringlets hung to her waist- today seperated into two low bunches. She was wearing grey leggings and a black knitted dress, complete with a grey and black scarf drapped artfully round her neck, and a chunky grey belt. Alice's work. Her rosy cheeks and bobble hat gave it away – she'd just been out.

"Hello Mummy," she said cheerfully. "I've just been out to play with Auntie Keezer and her friends."

"Friends?" I echoed warily.

"Yes Mum. You know, the new people that are staying at Grandad's house? Monty and Loretta and Madison." Renesmee smiled innocently. My fears were confirmed. Her playing with THEM? No, no, I would NOT allow it. What kinds of things were they teaching her? Doing to her?Anger boiled inside me.

"Mummy whats wrong?" Nessie asked, seeing the frustraion on my face.

"Nothing, sweetie," I said as calmly as I could. "I just have to go and see ... some people."

"Wait," Nessie said immidently. She stepped forward and touched my faces. Images of riding in a sleek black sports car sprang to mind, as well as Keezer making sure she was safely strapped in before heading off. They stopped off at a hairdressers – (my stomach knotted) - but Renesmee didn't go in, though she waited in the car for ten minutes or so. When Keezer climbed back in, she had blue streaks in her hair!! I giggled, though she did still look very pretty (I have to admit.) Nessie, Keezer, Monty, Loretta and Madison arrived at the Sno-Dome, a popular hang-out for teenagers and serious skiers. Basically just a load of snow; you can go toboggoning, sking and snowboarding. Keezer had brought Renesmee a coat and scarf, and helmet, and they all went toboggoning. The flashback ended on a picture of Nessie's laughing, pink face.

I was astounded. Keezer, taking CARE of my baby? And Nessie looked like she had FUN.

I couldn't kill her if my daughter loved her now, could I? Grrr.

** ROSALIE'S P.O.V **

There was a blarring noise from upstairs – heavy metal music. Coming from one of Keezer's guest's rooms. Brilliant. I went upstairs and knocked polietley on the door. There was no answer so I went straight in. The black, male vampire – Monty – was sprawled on the sofa, reading a car magazine and texting. The music was so loud it rattled inside my ear-drums. He didn't seem to notice I was there.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"Excuse me?"

The noise blarred on.

"MONTY?" I called. He looked up, startled, then relaxed.

"Oh hey. Rosaline, is it?"

"Rosalie," I corrected him stiffly. "Can you turn down that racket?"

"What, this?" he grinned, flicking the volume control so the music rose a few more decibels.

"Yes, that," I said loudly. Damn, this guy was so irritating. He just smiled and went back to his magazine. I marched over to the stero and switched it off. Monty raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"THANK YOU," I bellowed and turned to leave.

"I liked that music," he grumbled. I whipped back round.

"Well if you like it, you could – I dunno – TURN IT DOWN," I scream sarcastically.

"Shut up!" he said, surprised. "Are you telling me you don't like Foo Fighters?"

"Yes, I am," I said, fumming. "Finally, we've understood eachother."

"Weird," he breathed. "Very weird."

"Are you calling me weird?" I demanded.

"Nah. Just your taste in music." he grinned cheekily and somehow I couldn't help feeling a tiny bit less angry. "I like loud music, Rosaline" he added.

" Its Rosalie, actually. And if you're going to play loud music, you could make sure its good first," I snapped. "Like this?" I shot back to my room and took a couple of CD's.

"What's Snow-Patrol?" he asked, sounding surprised. "Alsha Keez?"

"Alicia Keys," I corrected him again. Foolish boy.

"Well, thanks," he said, sounding a bit put out. "But I really think its more your taste than mine." I rolled my eyes and went to go again.

"Hey Rosaline," he called. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Its ROSALIE," I muttered as I left. But I couldn't help smiling slightly as I did so.


	17. Such A Good Liar

Me and Emmett are going away for a while! Just the two of us, to Chicago. Staying inside most days, but thats fine by me!

** ESME'S P.O.V **

Emmy and Keys left this morning. I know they'll be back in about a week, but I couldn't help crying. Two more birds leaving the nest. Hows the saying? - another one bites the dust.

** KEEZER'S P.O.V **

"Baby this place is beautiful!" I screamed. We were in a five-star hotel, in a massive luxury room, complete with a plasma, a laptop, a en-suite, a hot-tub and a balcony!

"Tell me about it," Emmett grinned, shoving his bag under the bed and laying down on it. "This is the life."

"Just gonna check my emails babes," I told him, getting the laptop.

"You have an account?" Emmett asked, surprised a little.

"Sure," I laughed. "Ally set me up. And MSN messaging. I'm a modern vampire." I teased.

I signed on to MSN messenger and immidently found Loretta online.

KEEZER: Hey babes. how r u ? Xxx

LORRIE: not 2 good. :(

KEEZER: Cum on, u will get over him sooon.x

LORRIE: i wont. i found him + rosalie kissing ! :(

KEEZER: omg.

LORRIE: i no i dont no wat 2 do. help meeee! x

KEEZER: tell monty hes a player + an eejit, and your officially ending him your not intrested anymore.

LORRIE: u make it sound so easy. lol.

KEEZER: it IS easy baby. do u want me 2 say it 4 u?

LORRIE: nah. i cant believe he was cheating on me tho !

KEEZER: hes an idiot 4 letting u go,but hes not worth it. u will find sumone else.

LORRIE: maybee.

"Anyone online?" Emmett asked from the bed.

"Yeah, Loretta," I replied. I hadn't told him about Monty and Rosalie.

Should I? I didn't know what he would be like. Angry, upset, annoyed with me? A risk telling him, sure. But I liked taking a risk once in a while. Part of a healthy lifestyle.

"Umm, Emmett ..." I began slowly, turning to face him. "Did you know mad co- I mean, Rosalie, is seeing someone?"

His face was impassive. "Who?" I couldn't mistake the heat in his voice.

"Babes, promise you won't be angry?" I asked, twisting my hair round my finger.

"Yes," he said quickly.

"Monty." He looked confused. "The guy thats staying at ours? My mate, from New York?"

"Ohhh." he realized. "Hm. WELL. Rosalie and ... Monty. Right. Okay then." he got off the bed and stared at the wall.

"You're angry." I said, annoyed. "You promised you wouldn't be." He didn't answer. Instead, he smashed his fist into the perfect cream wall.

"Emmett!" I said, shocked. There was now a hole in the wall, right through to the room next door. I could see a face looking through curiously.

"Sorry!" I yelled to the suspicious human. "Um, accident..." the face disappeared, looking slightly mystified.

"Anyway ..." I turned back to Emmett, who was fumming.

"We're leaving. I'm giving that Monty a piece of my mind." he snapped, picking up our bags and turning to the door.

"Emmett!" I moaned. "You're not together anymore, its really none of your buisness!" The MSN noise went, to say I had a message but no-one noticed.

"None of my buisness?" he repeated angrily. "Of course it is! He's using her, of course, to get to me. He wants a fight, and he's gonna get one the little-"

"Its not Monty's fault!" I cried. But of course it is. "Rosalie likes him too," I added. "In fact, they love eachother."

"Love?" he echoed, shocked.

"Love," I repeated firmly. "Rosalie loves Monty, and Monty loves Rosalie. They are happy together. They are going to be together forever."

"Hang on, how long's this been going on?" he demanded suddenly, looking even more wound up. Grr.

"I dunno, I only found out a few days ago!" I shouted. "Now CALM DOWN, EMMETT CULLEN!" He looked ready to smash in the wall again. The poor person behind it would probably have a heart-attack.

"You and Rosalie are not togther anymore," I went on slowly. "She has her own life to lead. You have yours. She can have Monty, and you have me."

"Yes – I mean, no – yes," Emmett mumbled. "I'm sorry, Keezer. You're right." he dropped the bags and I ran and gave him a hug.

"Thank God Emmett!" I smiled. "You scared me!" I let him go and returned to the laptop. Several new messages from Lorrie.

LORRIE: Keys?

LORRIE: OMG, montys knocking at my door, i dno wt 2 do. should i let him in or wat?

LORRIE: aah! he knows im here wat shall i do?

LORRIE: hes here. o.m.g. be right back/

LORRIE: well, u missed it. but montys just bin talkin 2 me. he says he really luvs me. he wants us 2 run away 2getha.

With numb fingers, I typed-

KEEZER: what about rosalie?

LORRIE: he sed he was only using her.

KEEZER: I think hes lying.

LORRIE: hes not! he cant be. hes not.

KEEZER: even if he isnt, he hurt her. and he can hurt u.

But my last message wasn't sent; she'd already logged off.


	18. Forever And Always

** ESME'S P.O.V **

Screw biting the dust, my babies are home! Yes, Emmett and Keys returned this morning, worn out but eyes shinning, so excited. They described their weekend away in great detail- about all the sightseeing, and making a cardboard box house, and the luxury hotel.

"...IT HAD A BALCONY AND EVERYTHING!!" Keezer screeched exitedly. We all laughed, and went on a welcome-back hunting trip up South. ALL of us. Together! Something that doesn't happen a lot anymore. Even Renesmee came, my little gorgeous granddaughter, getting so big now! And the visitors- Monty, Loretta and Madison. Rosalie talked to me yesterday- she's with Monty now, so it looks like he'll be sticking around for a bit.

** KEEZER'S P.O.V **

"Keezer." I heard Loretta's droan and a knock on my door. I opened it in a flash.

"Hey baby. Sit down." I said, trying to be gentle. She sat on the bed then burst into tears.

"Loretta!?" I asked, alarmed.

"Its just – he said – he said -" she stuttered. "He said he was g-gonna run- away – then he – he -"

"He what?" I demanded.

"He s-said he d-didn't l-love me he n-never did!" she sobbed.

"Oh, babes." I put my arm round her. "Shh, its 'kay."

"I r-really th-thought ... I've been so st-stupid!" she cried. I gave her a tissue.

"You're not the stupid one, he is. Now c'mon,MOVE ON from that love rat. I know! You and Mads can go on those corny TV dating shows! It will be a right laugh!" I suggested, giggling.

"Maybe I s-should enjoy being s-single ..." she hiccuped.

"No!" I said firmly. "I'm signing you up for 'Dating in the Dark'.

She laughed weakly.

** ROSALIE'S P.O.V **

I shrugged on my designer coat and followed Monty outside. It was dark, but the garden was bathed in the silvery glow of the moon.

"Why are we out here?" I asked him. He had just pulled me out of the warm for no reason!

He grinned. "Walk with me?" He took my hand and we jumped over the fence, then wandered into the forrest.

"I know I haven't known you that long." Monty said carefully. "But I feel like we've been together forever."

"Me too," I smiled. We stopped walking and he looked into my eyes. He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. My skin tingled from where his fingers touched my face.

"I love you," said Monty clearly.

Wow.

"I love you too," I breathed. Happiness gushed through me like it ran through my veins, racing to my heart. He smiled and all I could do was stare at this beautiful man who I so didn't deserve, standing in front of me. He suddenly looked away and reached into his coat.

A smile crept upon my face.

He took out a tiny velvet blue box.

Excitement tingled through me.

He got down on one knee. He opened the box.

A dazzling thin gold ring was inside, a large diamond carved inside.

"Rosalie," he said, sounding muffled. "I love you, and I have since I met you, I will since I die. I want to be with you, forever and always. So ... will you marry me?"

The magic clung to the air – us standing their, in the middle of the silver forest. The magic was so strong, it fell from the air. It literally did. Snow began to fall from the dark sky, completing the night entirley. Pretty flakes of white, drifting slowly down on me and Monty, who was still on one knee.

"Its perfect," was all I could whisper. This was the perfect proposal – moonlight, snow, just us two. Monty half-smiled.

"Yes." I breathed. I stared down at my finger – then yanked off that ring. Mine and Emmett's ring. I threw it in the snow. I didn't care where it landed.

Monty laughed and slid on his ring; it glowed from my finger.

"Its beautiful," I smiled.

"Just like you," he agreed.

We kissed.


	19. Oopsy Daisy

** KEEZER'S P.O.V **

I don't believe this.

Rosalie and Monty are getting MARRIED.

After a 'romantic wander in the snow' (vomit vomit), 'he said a few romantic words' (vomit vomit), then 'showed her a gorgeous ring, so beautiful ect ...' (and again, VOMIT). They came home all bright eyed and windswept and there was in their hair. I mean, this is TOTALLY out of the blue. Of course, Loretta's done a runner. Who knows when we'll see her again. And Mads isn't gonna hang around – she told me she's clearing off straight after the wedding.

But Emmett ...

He just smacked Monty straight in the face.

"SHE IS STILL MARRIED!" he thundered.

"We're vampires so it doesn't matter!" Monty yelled back.

And that was it pretty much – Emmett stormed off, with Edward there to calm him down.

And I was left with Esme and Alice and Bella, who sat excitedly and listened to the 'dream' proposal, and squealed and discussed the wedding. The amazing wedding. The grand white wedding.

Yuck.

I went off to Mad Cow and Edward's house to see my favourite family member at the moment – Renesmee. Her and Jacob were doing a massive puzzle.

"Hey Nez, Jake!" I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Auntie Keeeezeerrrr!" Nessie screamed and gave me a massive hug. "Me and Jacob are bored, can we do something fun now?"

"We weren't that bored," Jacob said sulkily.

"Sure, sure Nes. What do you want to do? I know, BOWLING." I said, feeling a bit better. Nessie always makes me feel happy.

"Keezer, it's nearly ten o clock – Nessie should be getting to bed," Jacob frowned. "And they'll all be shut. We'll go tomorrow, Renesmee."

"Ohhhhhh," Renesmee whined.

I laughed. "Don't be silly, I know a 24-hour place. And Nez isn't tired, are you Nez?"

"NO!" Nessie screamed.

"Well then," I smiled. "What car shall we take?"

"Have you asked-" Jacob began.

"Course I've checked with Mad- I mean, Bella. Now lets go!"

I let Renesmee choose the car; she selected the classic pink mini, Alice's cast -out from a long time ago. Jacob grummbled but got in, and off we drove to BOWLING-CITY.

"Three to bowl, please!" I told the spotty teenager at the till.

"Fifteen bucks." I gave him a twenty, grabbed Nessie's hand, and took her to the bowling shoes.

"What's your shoe-size,Nez?"

"Umm, 1?" she asked Jacob. "Yes, baby." Jacob grinned, ruffling her hair. I grabbed us some shoes and we slided to an alley.

"You can use the ramp if you want, Nessie-" Jacob offered, sliding a black ramp towards her. But Nez had already picked up a neon pink ball and swung it down the lane- it zoomed down the slippery surface and knocked down all the pins!

"Nessie!" I cried, picking her up. "You played this before?"

"No. Did I win?" she asked expectantly. Me and Jacob laughed.

"Give ... me back ... my ... baby."

I turned round. Bella was standing there, fumming, with Edward just behind.

Oopsie daisy.


	20. Bad Timing

** EMMETT'S P.O.V **

"I can't believe you did that, Keezer! She could've been kidnapped for all we knew!" I yelled. Me and Keezer were on the way home.

"Shut up," Keezer said sulkily.

"And she's not even your child!" I went on. "She's Bella's!"

"BELLA needs to stop being so up-tight and moody." Keezer screamed back. "Who's side are you on!?"

"No-ones," I said quickly. "No sides. Everything's over with. Its okay. But you still need to apologize."

"I will!" Keezer snapped. "But you are just in a strop because mad cow is with Monty. Don't you understand this is effecting me as well? Monty is _my _friend," she added, her voice wobbling. Was she putting it on?

"Rosalie is over you." Keezer said slowly, finally looking up from her lap. "But are you really over her?"

Yes.

No.

Yes.

"Course," I said quickly.

"I don't think you really are Emmett." Keezer said softly, shaking her head. She didn't sound angry. Just disappointed. "You don't want her to be with anyone else, and you want her to be happy. You still care for her."

It wasn't a question.

"I don't!" I argued weakly. But I knew she was right. Well, kind of. I still cared for her; I still didn't want her to be with anyone else and sure, I wanted her to be happy. But not in THAT way. As a friend.

"Its not like that. Of course I still care for her – she's my friend." I went on. "But thats all. I love you, Keezer. I love _you."_

She stayed silent, and furstration built up inside me. I did love Keezer. With all my heart. And I did still love Rosalie. A little bit. A tiny part of me missed and her and loved her. But my love for Keezer was enough to blank out my love for Rose- not completley, but nearly. Almost. Was that enough?

We had reached the house – I pulled into the drive and Keezer slowly looked up.

"Well – Emmett – a lot has happened today. I don't really want to hang around for Mad- I mean, Rosalie's wedding. I'm leaving."

"LEAVING?" I croaked – my voice suddenly went hoarse, my mouth went dry. No, no, I must've heard wrong.

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Just say we're ... on a break," Keezer said. She half-smiled, blew me a kiss then turned and left, darting through the woods until thick trees blocked her from my view.


	21. Alice's Bridesmaid Duty

** KEEZER'S P.O.V **

I left the Cullen's house two months ago. I now stay in an apartment back in New York; I live with Madison and Loretta. Its all okay. OKAY. Not great. No way near. I miss _Emmett. _His massive hugs and his cute face and his sweet smile. I miss Alice, with her funny personality and cool clothes. I miss Carslile and Esme, the closest thing to parents I ever had. And I miss Renesmee, my little sis, with her big brown eyes and her curly hair. My little Nez. I miss Monty as well; my loud, funny best friend.

And Jasper and Edward – I wonder how they are? If Jasper can tell how I'm feeling, if Edward knows I miss them? Probably.

I even miss teasing the Mad Cows. Although the risk of catching mad cow disease has probably de-creased a lot since I left. Haha.

** ALICE'S P.O.V **

"Its perfect," Rosalie whispered. We were in Ann's BridalWear, watching the 'bride' try on dresses. And we could tell this was the one.

The way Rosalie looked in it – she shone. Her dress was pure white, netting and swishy at the bottom, but tight and silky at the top. Strapless and completley perfect, it showed off Rosalie's annoyingly stunning figure.

"Oh, you look stunning, Rosalie!" Esme said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I know," Rosalie said slightly smugly, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Oh, you look beautiful!" The assistant gushed enviously. She handed Rose a glass of champange.

My phone vibrated – I took it out and saw I had a text ...

HI ALLY. HOW R U? MISSIN U LIKE CRAZI. TELL EM I LUV HIM 4EVA. TELL THE HER WEDDING WILL SUCK. HA HA. MITE DROP BY SOON... HOW HAS EM BIN?

LOTS OF LUV, K XXX

Keezer! I squealed and hurridley replied-

HEYA! MISSIN U SO MUCH. EVERYONE IS. EMMETT IS NO FUN ANYMORE. PLZ COME BACK. WE ALL LUV U + MISS U. CUM 4 THE WEDDING?

ALLY XXXXX

I smiled, sliding the phone back in my pocket. I didn't need to wait for her reply – Keezer was coming to the wedding anyway.

We left the mall with bags and bags of dresses, accessories, hair products, shoes, make-up and handbags.

"Since Bella is my maid of honour, she's in charge of calling the limo-company. Make sure its white," Rosalie said bossily, getting into the car. Bella nodded importantly; all us other bridesmaids felt slightly affronted.

"And you all have to look fabulous, well, try your hardest..." Rosalie broke off, giving me a strained look. I frowned back and climbed into the car. What a cow.

** KEEZER'S P.O.V **

"Well, what do you think?" I asked myself. I stood looking at myself in the full-length mirror and smiled.

The dress was strappy and a deep silky blue, that matched the streaks in my hair. It came to just above the knee, and curved inwards at the waist. It was outlined with silver jewls.

"Perfect!" I declared, folding it up carefully and putting it in my bag. After all, it had to be perfect. I wasn't going to look a tramp at Rosalie's wedding! Ahaha. My iphone began to ring. Damn, right in the middle of an evil laugh!

"Yello?"

"Keezer!" It was Alice! "You look stunning in that dress."

I laughed – she must've seen me choose it. "Thanks babe. How are you?"

"I'm – alright." her voice went quieter. "Rosalie's being really uptight about her wedding – its driving me crazy!"

"Haha! Well, I'll see you there!"

"You're coming?" Alice asked, sounding relieved.

"Sure. Whats the date?"

"The 14th! Well, great. Come to our house for 3 o clock, the wedding starts at 4. Does this mean you're getting back together with Emmett?"

I hesitated. "Maybe. We'll see how it goes."

"Alright." Alice said happily. "See you next week!"

The line went dead.


	22. Knock Knock

** EMMETT'S P.O.V **

The day of the wedding. Whoopee.

"Emmett, don't move the cake there!" Rose snapped. She glanced at her purple clipboard, then at the table. "To the left."

"Why do we even have to HAVE A CAKE?" I grummbled. "We don't eat!"

"Shut up," Rose spat. "Just move the damn thing."

I rolled my eyes and shoved the 5-tier, vanilla sponge wedding cake along a few more centimetres down the foot long table.

"Stop!" Rosalie screeched. "Now come and help Alice with the flowers."

"Rosalie, the wedding's not for another three hours!" I complained.

"Everything will be perfect, Emmett," she hissed. "Or there'll be TROUBLE." She stalked away, occasionally yelling at people to move things.

"Like being a slave, isn't it?" Edward said – I hadn't noticed him coming.

"She's a cow," I mumbled. Edward laughed.

"She just wants her wedding to be amazing."

I ignored him and gazed round the church. It was massive and spacious, with shiny wooden pillars, stain-glass windows, and a red carpet down the centre.

"Hey man!"

Monty was heading towards us, in a faded navy tracksuite.

"Great." I muttered, turning away.

"Rose letting you go to the wedding like that?" Edward laughed.

"Nah," Monty chuckled. "Gettin' changed later. Hi, Emmett."

"Hello." I said stiffly. "What do you want?" I turned to face him.

"Hmph!" he said, affronted. "Just thought you should know someone texted me today; Keezer's on her way. She's coming to the wedding."

** ALICE'S P.O.V **

"Rosalie, you look ... wow ..."

Roalie was all ready, in her beautiful dress. Her shoes were white heels, her hair was wavy and shiny, falling down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were smoky grey, and her lips pink. She looked like an angel.

"Perfect, sweetheart," Esme said, sounding as if she was about to cry.

"Don't you dare," Rosalie warned her."You'll ruin your mascara."

"Sorry," Esme apologized thickly. "Its just you look so amazing." Rosalie smiled widley, and to my surprise, pulled my lovely mother into a massive hug.

"You look great too," she complimented. Esme sniffed. All us bridesmaids (me, Esme, Bella and Nessie), were dressed in tight silky blue dresses.

"Only half an hour to go," Bella smiled, giving Rosalie's hand a squeeze. "How are you feeling?"

"Excited, nervous, scared, angry, in love ..." Rosalie half-smiled. "And I guess slightly exstatic. I'm finally moving on."

"Are you sure you love him?" Esme asked seriously. "This isn't just a fling to get over Emmett?"

"Seriously." Rosalie said. "I love him."

"This is all very hard on Emmett." I told her. "Coming to the wedding, seeing you move on and all that." Rosalie said nothing, but looked down.

"He'll be okay," Nessie said loudly, beaming. "Because look!" She put her hand to my face and showed me Keezer at the door. A second later the doorbell rang.

"Who's that?" Bella asked me curiously.

"A surprise," I grinned. I ran down stairs to greet my long-lost best friend.

"KEEZER!"

"ALLY!"

She pulled me into a huge bear-hug.

"You look stunning!" she said excitedly in my ear.

"So do you," I complimented, pulling away slightly to look at her. She was wearing a gorgeous dress ... and had a haircut! A shoulder-length chocolate brown, still with the crazy blue streaks!

"You look amazing! Nice hair!" I smiled.

"How've you been?"

"I've missed you," I replied a little sadly. "Oh well, you're here now, and just in time! The limo's arriving in about ten minutes."

"Will Rosalie let me come?" Keezer asked, biting her lip.

"Hey, you called her Rosalie," I said, shocked.

She shrugged. "I'll get back into the habbit of mad-cow soon enough." I laughed and hugged her again.

"Oh. My. God."Bella? I turned and everyone was crowded in the hallway.

"My baby!" Esme shoved past everyone and burst into tears.

"Now look what you've done!" Rosalie said, annoyed, to Keezer, who stuck her tongue out at her.

"I've missed you!" Esme sobbed, kissing her.

"Missed you too ... mum ..." Keezer giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Rosalie demanded.

"I invited her!" I replied angrily. "And she's coming."

Rosalie sighed. "I don't want this on my wedding day! Look, the limo's here now, so just _come _b_ut keep your mouth SHUT._" Keezer winked.

"Auntie Keys!" Renesmee jumped up at Keezer. "I missed yooou."

"Missed you too!" Keezer laughed.

Suddenly, Rosalie screeched.

"The limo's here!" she yelled. "Quick, flowers, hair, shoes ... cash, presents ..."

"JASPER, EMMETT, CARSLILE, EDWARD!" I yelled up the stairs.

** KEEZER'S P.O.V **

He came down stairs and it didn't matter I was seeing my best friend and my family again ... because he was there. Emmett. Looking so handsome!

Words don't fail me now!

His mouth hung open as he saw me. His eyes widened.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hit him round the head with her handbag. "Stop gawping and get in the limo!"

"KEEZER?" Edward shouted. He laughed and pulled me into a massive hug. Jasper gave me a high-five and Carslile smiled the biggest smile in the world.

And Emmett was still gawping.

"EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed. "Move you great lump!"

"You go on," Emmett said huskily. "We'll meet you there."

They trailed outside silently – and now it was just me and Emmett.

Me and Emmett...


	23. Its Not Fair

** EMMETT'S P.O.V **

There she was. Smiling nervously. Like an angel – except for the blue hair. I _like _the blue hair. It was cut too. Should I compliment?

"New hair."

New hair? Great, Emmett, real smooth. I could've said something slightly more intelligent. But there you go.

Keezer exploded into laughter. Okay, this was good, right?

"You haven't changed," she giggled.

Thats good too?

"Neither have you." Finally something deccent came out of my mouth! I could have sounded less accusing, but there you go.

"Like the hair?" Keezer did a little twirl and my heart leapt.

"Y-yeah, c-c-course ..." I stuttered. What's wrong with my voice!?

"I like it better this way." she shrugged and stepped closer. "I missed you."

"Why did you leave!?" I said, sounding angry. Oops.

"There was some stuff I needed to sort out," she smiled. "But I'm back. I love you."

"Its not as simple as that, Keezer!" Now I was angry. She couldn't just come back here and pretend nothings happened!

"You can't keep disappearing! Its not fair."

"I know." she looked shocked, but slightly disappointed at herself. "But if you know why do you keep doing it? You're running away from love Keezer- away from responsibility and honesty. If you want a relationship, arguments come with the package!" I shouted, fumming. "You can't keep running away every time we disagree at something!"

Every thought and feeling in the past two months came pouring out.

"And you know what? You are so irrisponsible and immature sometimes! You don't know when to shut up, or keep out of it!"

Keezer's mouth hung open.

"This isn't fair." she stammered eventually. "I've been back two minutes!"

I sighed. "I think if we have a future, we should talk."

"Talk, not yell." she snapped. "You know, maybe I shouldn't have come back."

Time froze as I gathered what was going on ... Keezer was leaving ... I couldn't loose her, not again ...

"Don't leave." I whispered hoarsley.

She turned back. "I thought that was what you were getting at."

I shook my head. "You might have loads of flaws, but I love you."

She froze, then smiled. "I love you too. And I'll work on the flaws." She grabbed me and pulled me in – we kissed.

"Ooooh!" Keezer pulled away. "Five minutes till the wedding!"

I scooped her up. "We'd better go then!"

** ROSALIE'S P.O.V **

We were in the little side room of the church, getting ready. Five minutes to go ... deep breaths.

"Bella, are they here yet?" I had to ask. Bella rolled her eyes and poked her head out the door.

"No," she replied.

So, no sign of Emmett and Keezer. If they make an entrance ...

Distract yourself, Rosalie, come on!

"Alice, put some more mascara on me," I commanded. Alice laughed and obeyed.

"You look beatiful, stop worrying!" Esme said.

"Your mum's right. Everything will go great, Rosalie." Carslile agreed.

"It'd better." I hissed.

There was a knock and the ancient human vicar came in.

He coughed. "It is time for the ceremony?"

Everyone cheered and my stomach knotted up. Legs, don't fail me now!


	24. Legs Dont Fail Me Now!

If my heart was still beating, it would be pounding right now! My legs were shaky as I slowly (well, slow for a vampire!) got up and stared at the vicar. He was balding, with massive buldging blue eyes and a hairy nose. We could've got someone better looking! But oh well.

Esme sniffed, and patted my back.

The vicar disappeared through a door, and we followed him along a windy, narrow passage way. Soon I would be walking down the aisle. That thought sent my head spinning, my legs wobbling and my heart racing (figure of speech!!!)

"Come on, darling, calm down," Carslile comforted, squeezing my hand. "You look stunning and the wedding will be perfect."

I squeezed his hand back, unable to speak.

"Where's Emmett and Keezer?" Carslile asked, glancing around.

"If they t-turn up l-late .." I managed to stutter thretaningly. Carslile laughed warmly.

Suddenly the music started, and all my worry and anger floated away.

"Love you baby girl," Esme turned round and whispered lovingly. She stood alone – she was meant to be with Emmett (who obviously wasn't here), the best man. Jasper and Alice were coupled, as were Bella and Edward. Renesmee was the flower girl; she looked adorable in a swishy blue silk dress, not as tight as the other girls. Esme sighed and went to begin down the aisle alone, when -

"WAIT, WAIT!" Emmett! He grinned cheekily and linked Esme's arm. They went off steadily together down the aisle.

"What are you doing?" I hissed at Keezer. "I said you could come, but not be a bridesmaid! There's no other grooms!"

Keezer shrugged. "Nez'll be my groom," she said stupidly. Nessie giggled and slid her hand into Keezer's – there was nothing I could do now – everyone else had gone. So they skipped off down the aisle.

"This is it, sweetie." Carslile breathed. He linked my arm and we slowly set off.

And there he was, Monty, standing tall and handsome – I thought I'd looked great earlier, but now everyone was probably thinking - "she looks like a right tramp next to him!"

We reached the front – Carslile kissed me swiftly on the cheek then took his place.

"Ehm- ehm ... dearly beloved." The vicar began shakily. He seemed overwhelmed by all the 'beatiful, pale creatures' at this wedding.

" ... in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Monty vowed, giving me a smile.

"And Rosalie Hale, do you ..."

This man takes forever; make me a wife already!

I realized he was staring at me expectantly.

"I do," I said, meaning it. And I realized I was about to become a wife all over again, but for keeps this time. My eyes glazed over.

"If anyone has a reason which these two should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace," the vicar croaked.

The crowd was silent.

"Then I now pronounce you -"

"STOP! THEY CAN'T BE TOGETHER! WAIT!"

Someone had just burst through the door.

Someone had just ruined my wedding.


	25. The Wedding

Oh. My. God.

"Stop it, stop!"

Loretta was pushing her way through the church and reached the altar.

"What on earth are you doing?" Keezer yelled. It echoed through-out the silent church; everyone was deadly still, watching. It was like a dodgey episode of Eastenders. Grr, I couldn't have a soap wedding!

"Please stop," Loretta called, staring at Monty.

"Go away Loretta," he hissed awkwardly.

The vicar's eyes buldged bigger than ever.

** KEEZER'S P.O.V **

I knew this would happen! She has some stupid idea nailed into her thick head that if she came back, Monty would get with her. And then Emmett could get back with Rosalie. But what about me? I'm meant to be her friend!

She's not even dressed for a wedding. She's wearing grey tracksuite bottoms and a black hoodie. Her hair is a mess and her face is mucky.

I knew Monty's words even before they escaped from his mouth-

"Go away Loretta. Get out of my life."

The vicar coughed feebly. "Excuse me, child, do you have a reason why these two should not be betrothed ..."

"Actually yes." Loretta said loudly, looking rather pleased with herself.

Oh no.

Loretta don't say it.

Please don't say it ....

** ROSALIE'S P.O.V **

I was getting annoyed now. This ugly little chav comes in and tries to wreck my wedding.

"Come on then, you little cow!" I hissed at her. The vicar looked like he was going to faint. "Say it!" I snatched her wrist and twisted it.

"Yow!" she howled. She broke free of my grip. "Fine, I will say it!" she growled. "Monty was cheating on you."

I snorted.

"Nice try."

"He was!" Loretta spat.

"With who then?" I taunted. Loretta hesitated for a moment. She darted Monty a half- scared half- defiant glance then said- "Me. Monty was cheating on you with me."

_No, no he couldn't be. What a liar! That's not true. At all. It can't be. Can it? I let go of everything. I blanked out._

** KEEZER'S P.O.V **

Rosalie's eyes glazed over. She seemed to be on another planet.

"Rose?" Monty said worridley. Her body fell lifeless and Monty caught her just in time.

"Monty ..." she breathed. "Is it true?"

"No!" He helped her back up and looked into her eyes. "No! I was seeing Loretta, thats true. But I broke up with her before I was with you. I promise." Rosalie half-smiled. Then she turned back to Loretta. And slapped her full aross the face.

** ROSALIE'S P.O.V **

It did end up slightly like an Eastenders wedding, but only the actually ceremony. After being slapped, Loretta sulked off. Good riddance! What a LIAR. Do you know how I know she was lying? Because I looked at Edward. My good, kind, honest brother. I looked at him and it was written all over his face – she's lying.

The ceremony went quickly after that. The vows were short and sweet. Everyone congratulated us afterwards. I cried, Esme cried, Bella cried, Alice cried, and even Keezer looked slightly emotional – until she began throwing 'crappy cake' at the guests and got sent for a walk round the church grounds with Emmett!!

I have to say, I'm not angry with her. I'm actually beginning to like her. Ew! Need to fall out of that habbit quickly!

** EMMETT'S P.O.V **

"... and then he got me right here-" Keezer pointed to her cake – splattered dress. I laughed – she had pink frosting on her nose! I gently wiped it off.

"Eat it," Keezer teased. "Go on, dares ya!" I laughed and put some in my mouth ... YUCK! I spat on the ground. Me and Keezer had been sent away for a walk in disgrace of throwing human food at everyone.

"Sickly," I mumbled. Keezer laughed and slid her hand into mine. It felt so easy.

"Keezer, I love you."

"I love you too." We stopped walking and I was relieved Keezer had a straight face – we were at one of those rare moments where both of us were serious.

My pocket seemed to feel heavier. Although I could barley sense there was anything in it at all. Just a ring. In a box. But everytime I thought of proposing, my legs would wobble and my brain would fuzz and I knew I'd end up saying something like - "Me you marry will?"

Typically me.

"Keezer ..." I began. "Will youu ... I mean won't you ... please can you ..." I reached in my pocket to get the ring out... oh no. Please no.

My hand is stuck.

My hand it stuck in my pocket! Why me!?

"Argh!" I moaned in fustration.

THEN THE MOST EMBARRASSING THING HAPPENED.

I yanked too hard.

The pocket ripped – my trousers ripped – and fell down.

I was left standing in my pants, holding the little velvet box. Keezer looked at me then went into hysterics.

And then, to make matters worse, some nun came out of the church. Saw me in my pants. Screamed. And ran back inside.

Keezer kept laughing.

"Oops." I said eventually. She laughed harder still.

Ok, so it wasn't going to be a romantic walk in the snow senario for a proposal. So what?

"Keezer," I said, smiling at my gorgeous girlfriend, who was still laughing. "Will you marry me?"

She hiccuped. "I think you could be the first vampire ever to propose in his pants!"

We both laughed this time – she threw her arms around me and hugged me tight.

"Course I will."


	26. Prolouge

_PROLOUGE_

Three years later ...

"... look, and that was when we went swimming ..." Keezer pointed out excitedly. We were on the sofa looking through the massive photo album of pictures from our honey-moon on Isle Esme. Bella and Edward had recommened it, and I have to say, its a magical place.

"That looks lovely!" Esme remarked, smiling at the next picture- which was of Keezer sticking her tongue out at the camera.

"Wow Keezer, loving the dress!" Bella commented on the photo of Keezer in a tight silky turquoise dress – one of my favourites!

Keezer gave Bella a hug... oh yeah, they're best friends now. I guess that after Rosalie's wedding, somewhere along the line, they made up. We were all squished along the massive sofa in the living room; me, Keezer, Nessie, Jacob, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carslile, and even Rosalie and Monty were there, though they don't live here anymore.

They moved to some little 'fairy-tale cottage' (really just a run-down pigsty) in a 'magical place' (some dodgy forrest), about fifty miles North. Rosalie and Keezer still hate eachother; some things never change! And remember Loretta? She's with Seth now! Yeah, Seth, that lanky werewolf! But who Madison is with is the most strangest of all – ROSALIE'S EX-BOYFRIEND, ALEC FROM THE VOLTURI!!

"Oh, this is a lovey one!" Esme gushed, gesturing to the picture of me and Keezer hugging, the sun setting behind us.

"Yes, mum," I said, embarrassed.

Just to think, time flies so quickly. It seems like yesterday I was joining a dating site and worrying about Rosalie leaving me. But now – all I have to do is look at Keezer and all my worries float away. Sure, we have our ups and downs, just like anyother couple. But we have forever to sort it out. Forever to be loved and fall in love, forever to be young and stay young, forever to try and try again until you reach your goals. Who wants to live forever? ME!

THE END


	27. PLEASE READ !

AUTHORS NOTE

THANKS EVERYONE WHO READ WHO WANTS TO LIVE FOREVER?

JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THERE WILL BE A FOLLOW-ON STORY COMING SOON!! WILL KEEZER AND EMMETT STAY TOGETHER FOREVER? WHAT ABOUT ROSALIE AND MONTY? AND WILL LORETTA SEEK REVENGE??

PLEASE KEEP CHECKING MY PAGE FOR UPDATES; IM WORKING ON THE NEW STORY, I'LL PUT IT UP ASAP.

PLEASE PLEASE READ IT.

LOVE YOU ALL-

GEE.

X


	28. Sneak Preview For Next Story!

Sneak Preview ...

** Loretta's P.O.V **

The cold rain gushed down on me as I stared at the massive building in front of me. Twenty square feet, maybe more, with a grand fountain and huge driveway, occupying eight beautiful shiny cars. The house itself stood on four huge white, marble pillars, gleaming even in the heavy rain.

I suddenly heard a faint sound above the pounding rain; I jumped into a nearby bush and watched as a sleek Ferrari pulled up on the gravel drive. There was laughter as the car door opened and a slim blonde climbed out of the car nimbly. That horrible smell - the one I hadn't smelled in 10 years – was coming back to me. The stench of posh perfume and expensive wine and white roses. _Rosalie's smell._

I couldn't help but growl as my stomach twisted with fury. Rosalie heard, and she turned sharply in my direction. She was even more beautiful; her caramel eyes narrowed in my direction and I thanked God it was raining, so it was a lot harder to smell. She flicked her hair back and opened a massive pink umbrella, before the other side of the car opened. And out climbed Monty.

Looking heart-breakingly beautiful, his flawless dark skin glowing even in the rain. He seemed different; instead of a tracksuit and hoody, he was in crinkled blue jeans, (designer by the smell of them), and a white shirt. And SUNGLASSES!? Monty hates sunglasses! Whats all this about? I crouched lower behind the thick branches, catching my breath as Monty removed the sunglasses carefully with one hand. His soft, amber eyes just as I remembered. My whole body seemed to lift up and float away. Then I realized Monty was staring right at me! My breath caught and I felt my whole body tremble slightly as his eyes burned into mine. Then Rosalie called his name; he turned, and went inside.

** EMMET'S P.O.V **

"Do we have to go?" Keezer moaned gently, leaning over and giving me a kiss. At this moment in time, me and Keezer snuggled up on the sofa, SAW on the TV, I wanted to stay glued to the couch forever and ever.

"Of course we have to go!" Carslile said reprovingly, shutting his laptop and turning in our direction. "After all, we haven't seen them in such a long time!"

A long time not seeing Rosalie and Monty was fine by me!

"Yes," Esme agreed, sliding on her coat. "A nice family night in, for all of us!"

"Why can't they come here?" Keezer suggested from beside me, snuggling down deeper into my arm. I nodded in agreement. Then, even with Rosalie and Monty here, I could feel safe in my own home.

"Don't be silly," Esme said briskly. She glided over and lowered Keezer's feet off the couch. "Come on, we don't want to be late!"

"Yes we do," Keezer breathed, sitting up. Esme pretended not to hear her so Keezer pouted like a child thats just been told off.

"We're going." Esme said finally. Then her eyes softened. "Only for a few hours, then we can go. Please Keezer? Please Emmett? For me?"

There was no way I could resist my mother's big caramel eyes when she looked at me like that.

I groaned though, making a scene. Keezer did too, as we slowly got off the sofa and yawned.

"Are we going yet?" Alice asked brightly; I'd barely noticed her and Jasper come downstairs hand in hand.

"Of course!" Esme said at once, looking away from me- I sighed in relief. She always made me feel so guilty! "Bella and Edward and Nessie are meeting us there." She gestured for Carslile and the four of them made their way to the hall.

"Keezer!Emmett!" Esme called after a pause.

"We're right behind you!" I yelled. There was a moments silence then the door slammed. Keezer flopped on the sofa again. "Can we not go? Can we say I'm ill or something?" she suggested.

"You wish," I grinned, switching off the TV.

"So do you!" Keezer giggled, standing up. She ran her fingers through my hair and kissed me. "I could stay here all daay."

"Me too!" I said truthfully. Though a little part of me remembered Esme's sad eyes and I pulled her away. She looked at me questioningly.

"C'mon Keys." I grabbed our coats and pushed her into the hall. "Lets get this over with."

**NOTE: ok thanks for being so patient! thats just a sneak preview, im starting a new story , a follow on from Who Wants To Live Forever. Please read! I'm also writing a story called Chasing Rainbows, about Renesmee ... please check that out too! Anyways keep a look out for the new story, i dont know what to call it yet, any ideas? Please review ... love you all! G x**


End file.
